This invention relates to an optical fiber attenuator and the method of making it.
Presently, optical fiber attenuators are particularly expensive. Unfortunately, known simple and inexpensive designs have produced undesirable effects such as modal and interference noise. The present invention is simple and inexpensive to fabricate, but free of these problems.